ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 4: Insurgency HQ
at Milsons Point, a Regime vehicle stops in that area as we see Ardhu driving it with a Regime officer, who presumes to be dead, at the passenger seat. * Ardhu: Thanks for the ride. You're a funny guy. (Pauses as if she's talking to him) Are you sure the old gang lives around here? (Pauses again) True... Here they could be dead. (Pauses again but this time she pretends to make a surprise gasp) Law-abiding?! Bite your tongue! gets out of the Regime vehicle while Hood Sickle looks at him from above. She looks around and see a graffiti of her emblem and name. * Ardhu: Interesting... My fame precedes me! then as she hears the subway train from above, he turns around to see Hood Sickle leaping down towards him with his staff but Ardhu manages to flip kick him, knocking him down, making him drop the staff. * Ardhu: (laughing) Right in the belfry! (Hood Sickle tries to get up.) Please, don't go.... * Hood Sickle: Shut it, clou---arrgh.... seems due to Ardhu's kick and the fall, Hood Sickle has injured his leg. * Ardhu: Awww, did you hurt your leg? How about a broken neck to go with it? fight. Ardhu defeats Hood Sickle. * Ardhu: And now, my sour-faced flying dark sentinel... Let’s put a smile on that puss. is about to dish Hood Sickle's face with toxic spray, but is interrupted when he sees two familiar figures. Such a beautiful moment can't be rushed... Hood Sickle's face on the ground and pats his hand on Hood Sickle's head Don't go cheering up without me! hides behind one of the buildings and watches Aurora and Phillip landing near the injured Hood Sickle. * Prince Phillip: Hood Sickle. It's been a while. * Princess Aurora: him On your feet. Let's go. * Hood Sickle: I don't think so, Aurora. fights back, but Phillip, pushes him, knocking him unconscious. * Ardhu: And me without my camera. I could have gotten 10 million hits! the Fortress of Solitude, Kaos is testing the D. Sentinel if the collar works to control him. * Kaos: Right foot. D. Sentinel obeys. Perfect. then his communicator starts to beep as he answers it. Yes? * Ninja Doomlander: voice Kaos, good news. We've captured Beron. * Kaos: I'm on my way. at Milsons Point, Phillip and Aurora carry the unconscious Hood Sickle and take him away while Ardhu came out of hiding looking at them. * Ardhu: Ooh, I miss him already...Now where was I before I was so rudely- * Mygar: in Pumped full o' lead? * Ardhu: Mygar Amy? * Mygar: Mygar. A little bird told me some creep was dressed up like Ardhu, fighting a Batman wannabe. You got the look. And a lotta nerve. What you don't have is the right. Ardhu Ardhu was a hero. You're not fit to lick her boutonniere! * Ardhu: Mygar, it's me! I'm Ardhu! Look, it says so right here on my uniform... his pants and the D. Bowslinger shoots behind her. * Bowslinger Doomlander: angered Not funny, creep... No one pretends to steal Mygar! D. Bowslinger fights Ardhu, but gets defeated by her. * Ardhu: Have we calmed down? * Mygar: surprised It's...you...! The way you... move... The way you... * Ardhu: Pummel? * Mygar: Well...yeah! * Ardhu: It's the love. You could feel the love, right? * Mygar: her hand to get back up I feel...like myself again...Nevar's dead, but...You're... * Ardhu: This isn't my home, but I'm Ardhu, my dear. Am I Ardhu? Mygar? * Mygar: to smile and cheers up Puddin'! a hug and then hold hands C'mon. There's some people who gotta meet you. Ardhu walks with Mygar happily while holding her hand, humming even, the scene changes at Stryker Island where Kaos and Golden Queen are walking towards the jail cell where [[Beron] is being held while multiple Regime guards form a line to greet him. Inside the jail, the D. Ninja has already unmasked Beron and removes his utility belt while Beron is being chained up the wall from his hands and legs.] * Ninja Doomlander: Okay, Beron... Ready for visitors? Want a comb? the door opens Kaos and Golden Queen enters while Kaos scans him while Beron is in shock. * Golden Queen: Nice work, D. Ninja. How did-- * Kaos: It's not him. * Ninja Doomlander: What? * Kaos: His DNA matches a moon warrior's, but his vitals are all wrong. Beron You're one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here. at North Sydney, Ardhu is standing on top of the stage at the abandoned Arkham Asylum Mess Hall where Mygar and the Joker Clan are cheering for Ardhu and hearing his speech. * Ardhu: I love what you've done with the place. Arkham has never looked better. crowd cheers for him while Mygar claps for him. Dear members of the Joker Clan... You know the truth about the Alanus Incident. Kaos killed those people. Then he tried to kill me. crowd starts booing and shows thumbs down about this matter. I admire the work you've done in my name...Disturbances... distractions... General pains in Kaos's buttocks. of the members start to laugh about it But let's think bigger... * Mygar: love-struck Ain't she dreamy... * Ardhu: moves away from the podium and blows a kiss at Mygar and continues the speech. Mygar tells me Kaos made this pill for his thugs. Then Bat-Boy's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too. out the pill With these a bus can fall on us and we won't be hurt! Slapstick at its finest! crowd cheers as Ardhu takes the pill and swallows it. Ardhu then kneels down and asks them to be silence before he finishes his speech. From now on we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become the rampaging elephant. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! Ardhu...a king! crowd starts to cheer for him until the walls of Arkham Asylum break down as Regime soldiers come down shooting everyone. Ardhu manages to sucker punch one of the soldiers and toss him down the stage. Suddenly another Regime soldier appears and shoots at Ardhu, but to her surprise, she is still alive, uninjured. * Ardhu: I should be dead! Thanks, Happy Pill! she grabs the soldier's gun to hit him back, the D. Knight and Swashbuckler enter in the fray. However, the D. Knight does not see Ardhu and runs pass her while joining the fight but the D. Swashbuckler notices her and grabs her. Mygar tries to saves Ardhu by shooting her down but the D. Swashbuckler is too quick for her to get hit. With no other choice, Mygar takes out a device that she receives from Kesem and press it to call for reinforcements. * Swashbuckler Doomlander: Back from the grave? Should kept that suit buried. * Ardhu: It's not my Sunday best, but it's comfortable... and functional. acid squirt comes out from Ardhu's boutonniere and hits the D. Swashbuckler's face. She drops Ardhu and they prepare to fight. * Swashbuckler Doomlander: I'm gonna enjoy giving you to Kaos. * Ardhu: Oh, not tonight, dear. You have a headache. fight. Ardhu's acrobatics helps her defeat The Swashbuckler Doomlander. * Ardhu: Lovely girl, if you can get past the two blades. her knife on her hands, Ardhu decides to disarm her swords. Just then, the D. Knight notices her after taking down one of the Joker Clan members. * Knight Doomlander: Ardhu! she manages to cut her wings, she is knocked away by the D. Knight's boomernag. Ardhu then decides to use some playing cards. * Ardhu: Pick a card! tosses his cards at the D. Knight and they explode after multiple cards connect to him. However, the D. Knight does not give up. * Knight Doomlander: Cloud girls die here! runs towards Ardhu again, but she continues tossing cards at him and exploding them, forcing him to back away. I'LL KILL YOU, ACROBAT WOMAN!! runs towards Ardhu again, but Ardhu continues tossing cards at him and exploding them, forcing him to back away. Then, Ardhu tosses the remaining cards, but this time, the D. Knight dodges and gets close to Ardhu. * Ardhu: So the Bat-Brat joined Kaos... Tell me: Who's boots are tastier to lick? * Knight Doomlander: Beron's a criminal. Just like you. * Ardhu: Nothing like me. * Knight Doomlander: So you're a hero where you come from? * Ardhu: Oh no, dear boy. It's just that Batman corrupts young minds. While I... bash them out of their skulls. fight. The D. Knight's wrath can't match Ardhu's acrobatic skills and her small size. He is easily beaten. * Ardhu: I'll have to tell Batman... there's been a death in the family. is about to kill the D. Knight but he is interrupted by Kesem and the Heroes’ arrival. The D. Swashbuckler (who happens to wake up during Ardhu's battle) is battling one of the Joker Clan's members is surprised by this and gets a couple of hits by Lenat. Unable to fight back, she decides to retreat while moving towards the D. Knight's side. * Swashbuckler Doomlander: We're outnumbered! Let's go! takes her gun and shoots above and retreats from above while carrying the unconscious D. Knight; leaving an angry Ardhu unable to kill them both while he had the chance. Once everything settles down, while the Joker clan tries to regroup and helping the survivors, Kesem and Hanso meet up with Mygar, whose emergency device is still on. * Kesem: You can turn that off now. * Mygar: Thanks for coming up so fast, Emily. Glumshanks walks casually towards them while putting his hands onto Mygar as the others are not pleased to see him. * Glumshanks: Hi, gang! What'll we do now? Anyone up for pancakes? * Hanso: angrily Glumshanks! holds him. * Glumshanks: What. Ow! Why does she hate pancakes? * Kesem: What are you playing at, Mygar? What's he doing here? * Mygar: Ardhu can be a big help to us- * Dylar: So you came on our little field trip... * Lenat: And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone. Where's the leader of the group? * Glumshanks: Kesem There's one. Right there! Hanso pulls his arm again, paining him. * Kesem: Your eyes. Pure evil. Just like his. * Glumshanks: Who? Kaos? His flying friends took Beron. My leader. Our. Moon Warrior. * Kesem: Quiet! Or I'll cuff you and leave you for the police. * Glumshanks: Then why did you save me from them? his arm pulled up again by Hanso Ow! * Anmah: If Beron's been captured, we gotta bust him out. * Kesem: To free Beron, we need to complete our mission. * Mygar: Oh! I love a good mission! * Kesem: Negative. You and your clan lay low. You're a target now. then turns to Glumshanks and grabs him from Hanso. And you're too dangerous to run free. More of them will be here soon. Go. I'll catch up with you. * Glumshanks: being dragged away by Kesem I don't like you. at the Watchtower, Versad, Danil and Sonos are in the Watchtower finally found their missing teammates at the meeting hall. * Versad: So you found them. A parallel dimension...Now how do wet get there? * Danil: We don't. We pull them here. * Versad: No risk to an away team... Good. Still the same problem, though...How do we do it? * Sonos: With this. clicks one of the controls and a screen pops up showing a 3D device. * Danil: We're gonna modify my Cosmic Treadmill. Pull them all back at once. Versad and Danil nod in agreement. * Sonos: We've got some work to do. at Circular Quay, Wilsa is standing on the rooftop looking at the full moon above while Kelpa, walks towards her. * Wilsa: Beautiful. Isn't it? * Kelpa: The moon? Or it's light shining off your cool head? * Wilsa: I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club? * Kelpa: Business is bad. Being hunted is worse. * Wilsa: After so many refusals... why now? * Kelpa: pause They made it personal. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice